Abducted
by Skipper96
Summary: When Lassiter is abducted, he finds that he's not the only one in the basement
1. Chapter 1

I welcome you to my first Psych fanfiction! I would like to let you know that if I owned this, then that would be awesome! Commence reading fellow fanfictioners .

Abducted: Chapter 1

Lassiter's PoV

Getting myself abducted was not how I wanted to start off my weekend. But, here I was sitting in someone's dingy basement just because I knocked on the door.

I was on my out of the station, when the chief stopped me. She wanted me to go check out a tip she had just received about a house that was located near a heavily wooded area, where there were no surrounding houses. I was currently working on a missing person's case, and this house sounded like prime kidnapper-hang-out-territory. The chief told me to call her if the tip proved to be of any worth.

I arrived at the house and crept up the walkway while removing my gun from its holster. I pounded on the door while hollering "SBPD OPEN UP!" The door never opened. Instead I was grabbed from behind, disarmed, drugged. I don't know how long I was out for, but when I woke up I had no hand cuffs, no phone, and I was in a basement with no help coming soon.

_This is just great,_ I thought to myself. I decided I wasn't doing myself any good by dwelling on the fact that I was stuck down here. I, instead, decided to waste time by recreating the events in my missing person's case.

My missing person was last seen exiting from a smoothie shop that was located near the pier. He was kidnapped in broad daylight and no one heard or saw a struggle. His motor cycle and phone were found in a junk yard a few days later. Both devices were in working condition.

The only good lead I'd gotten was the recent tip the chief had received. The caller said that normally when she drove by the house it looked deserted, but today the lights had been turned on. She stopped, only to drive away a second later when she heard someone scream. She had described the scream as pain filled and agonizing.

I think that call was a load of crap since I'm sitting in that very house and I don't hear a thing!

I mentally groaned and stared blankly at the wall. I was tired of sitting. So, since my captors either forgot or didn't want to use any type of restraint on me, I soon found myself exploring my surroundings.

It was a decent sized basement. There were about two dozen empty crates stacked up at the bottom of the stairs, and the walls were made of cement, which made the environment even colder. There was a single, flickering light bulb hanging from the ceiling. On the far side wall, there was a broken radiator.

I walked around the perimeter of the room, running my hand along the smooth surface, searching for some kind of door or opening. The walls were clean, the door at the top of the stairs was bolted shut, and the windows were barred. It looked like I was going to be stuck here for the weekend.

While I was making my way across the room, I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I cautiously made my way over to the center of the room and found a lump. The lump turned out to be a person. He was wearing week-old clothes and when I rolled him over my eyes widened in surprise. It was my missing person, Shawn Spencer.

I stood there for a moment in complete disarray. But, my cop instincts soon kicked in. As much as I wanted to leave him in the middle of the room, I knew I couldn't. I did a quick scan of the room. Analyzing each spot I glanced at. I then decided the safest spot was the far wall.

I carefully dragged Shawn over to the radiator.

The next step I took was a quick inventory of Spencer's visible injuries. His face was stark white covered with multiple scratches and black and blue bruises. From the sound of his strained breathing I could tell he had a few broken ribs. I was sure there were more injuries that I couldn't see at that moment. I'd have to ask Spencer when he woke up.

I sat next to his feet. He looked so vulnerable and peaceful as he slept. I didn't realize how young he actually was until this moment in time. Along with this realization I discovered had a strange urge to protect him. Even though he was extremely annoying, he was still a civilian. And it was my duty to protect civilians.

At some point, I must have dozed off because the next thing I heard was the door opening and someone coming down the rickety stairs, they creaked with each step. I saw the silhouette of a man. Then I did something I will forever regret.

I stood up and yelled, "I WANT TO KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND WHAT YOU WANT WITH SHAWN SPENCER!"

Suddenly, water bottles and mini cereal boxes came whizzing by me. I heard a faint groan come from Spencer's direction. _Okay. That's it, _I thought. I marched up to the base of the stairs and found my guy standing four steps above me.   
>He was huge! He was at least six feet tall with a broad chest and meaty hands. His eyes were practically screaming 'arrest me. I murdered someone.' He had whisps of black hair on his head.<p>

This is when I started to regret my decision to confront him. I regretted it even more when something slammed into my chest. The force of the blow sent me flying backwards into the crates. My world went black before I hit the ground.

My senses came back to me slowly. The first thing I felt was pain. White, hot pain. I swear that my ribs were on fire. They burned with every breath I took. I would have gone back to a pain-free world of darkness, except something kept ramming into my shoulder. Over and over again. An attempt to roll away ended in an unwanted groan escaping from my lips.

"LASSIE!"

Oh, boy my day just got better, Spencer's awake.

I hope you enjoyed! There's more to come, soon I hope. See the speech bubble at the bottom of the page? Click it and see what happens!


	2. Chapter 2

Abducted: Chapter 2

Lassie's POV

A/N: Hello all, sorry it took me so long to update. Thanks for all the great reviews. I'd like to thank my betas, Official Scroll Keeper and Meadowoodiamond for doing such a great editing job. Now, on with the show! Oh, I almost forgot, I'll love you forever if you think I own this.

He hadn't stopped talking. As long as his eyes were open his mouth was moving. Of course he was babbling nonsense, nothing useful. "Gus and I did this…" "Gus and I did that…" It went on like this for what seemed like an eternity. The reason for this constant chatter was unbeknownst to me. Maybe it was because he finally had someone to "talk" to or it could be because he just wanted to escape from reality. Whatever the reason was he was lucky I hadn't strangled him yet.

We had moved back over to the radiator. I figured that the further away we were from the stairs, the safer we were. I needed to find out what Spencer did to get himself kidnapped this time. But, it was going to be a difficult task to get him on track.

"Lassie?" Spencer's voice penetrated through my thoughts.

"What?" I snapped back.

"Are you okay, you kind of blanked out for a few minutes, I'm guessing you took a pretty hard hit to the noggin last night."

"I'm fine, Spencer."

My head did hurt. It throbbed in rhythm with my heartbeat. However, I didn't need some 'psychic' worrying about me, when in all honesty, I was worried about him. He had been here longer, his face showed that. Not only did it look like it had been used as a punching bag, there were also dark circles under his eyes. I had noticed that pauses were sneaking into his constant talking more frequently compared to when his mouth first started moving. I could tell that he was trying to stay awake. Every time his eyes would close, they would stay shut longer than they needed to, and then snap back open. Something was going on here and it was my job to find out.

"Spencer," I said, "how the hell did you get here?"

He groaned and pushed himself up into a more upright position. "This all started when a client came into the office…"

_Shawn had moved his chair to the center of the room so that he had a clear shot when throwing paper balls into the basketball hoop. He had just thrown another shot when he heard the front door slam. A stocky lady with short, curly brown hair timidly walked through the door. _

"_Mr. Spencer?" _

_Shawn stood curiously. "Shawn, Mr. Spencer is my father and by no means do I want to be associated with him." _

_The woman hesitated and then began speaking quickly. "Shawn, my name is Sam Walker and I have a case for you if you're willing to take it."_

"_Have a seat, Ms. Walker," Shawn said as he moved his chair back behind his desk. _

_While the woman was getting settled, Shawn took a moment to study her. She was wearing wrinkled clothes and had dark bags under her large eyes. Shawn noted the way she kept messaging her neck and the absence of a wedding ring on her finger. _

_Shawn gaped, grabbing the lady's attention. "I'm getting something," his hand moved to his head. "You've been sleeping on your sister's couch. You thought you'd only be there for a week, but the stay ended up being longer due to the suspicion you have about your husband's nightlife when he says he's working. You believe he's cheating."_

"_Why…yes, I have been living with my sister and I do think he's cheating," she said in awe, her green eyes widening._

"_Well, if you could please tell me everything about your husband and his strange behavior, the Spirits would appreciate it," Shawn pulled up his previous chair._

"_Of course Mr. Spen - Shawn," she responded. "It all started four months ago, Aaron, my husband, and his friend, Jake, started bickering with each other…"_

"_What line of work is your husband in?" Shawn interjected. _

"_He's a construction worker, but Jake is his poker buddy," Mrs. Walker stopped and her lips shook slightly." Well, Jake used to play poker with Aaron, he died a few months ago. That's when I first got suspicious."_

"_After Jake's death, Aaron started acting…strange. He was never home, his accuses were weak. They were always about work or some other nonsense. And I believed him for a while, that was until one of my friends saw him at a restaurant with a red-headed woman." Anger flared up in the woman's eyes. _

'_She called me and told me what she had seen. I had my bags packed by the door, and when he got home I told him off and left." She paused and glanced at Shawn, who had hardly moved since she began talking. "I hope I wasn't too hasty?"_

_Shawn shook his head hurriedly. "No, no you weren't Mrs. Walker."_

_She gave a slightly reassured smile. "So, will you help me, Shawn?" _

_Shawn went over the information in his head before answering, he was trying to decide if this case was worth his time, but since the SBPD hadn't called for his assistance he needed the money. "If the spirits are in cooperation, I'll know by next Friday." _

"_Okay I'll see you next week at the same time," Sam said as she stood up and left the office._

_Shawn, being Shawn, didn't even start working on the case until Monday afternoon, when he knew Gus would be coming in. He was sitting at his desk with his feet propped up and finger tips resting together. He knew that the case was easy money; all he had to do was follow and take pictures of the husband. Even if Aaron wasn't cheating, he still got paid. He was still deciding whether or not he'd actually start working on it when Gus walked in. _

"_Buddy," Shawn exclaimed, "I've got plans for us tonight…"_

"_I don't think so, Shawn," Gus interrupted, "remember, I have the conference in New York."_

"_WHAT? I thought that was next month." _

"_No, Shawn," Gus sighed. "My flight leaves in two hours, I'm only here to say bye to you."_

"_Oh, okay, bye__**,**__ Gus," Shawn said sadly. "Have a nice time learning about…whatever drug you learn about."_

"_See ya, I'll be back in three weeks and when I do get back we'll do something fun." Gus offered his fist and Shawn met it with his own. Shawn watched rather forlornly as Gus left the building. _

_Shawn spent a few hours googling Aaron Walker before he got bored started playing video games__**.**__ He found out that Aaron not only played poker, but he was also a bookie. What caught his attention was the newspaper article on a suicide that happened four months ago. The person who died was none other than Jake Migillo._

_Shawn found out that Jake was a public defense attorney, who had taken a turn for the worse. His appearance in court was getting sloppy and his questions to the people on the stand were getting weaker. He had become an alcoholic with a gambling addiction after a case went wrong. He was spending more than he was earning, therefore, he owed his bookie $100,000._

_His bookie had been Aaron. _

_Shawn remembered reading about this case in the papers. Jake was found dead in his apartment with what appeared to be an empty jug that used to be full with salt water hanging limply from his hand._

_Shawn had thought there was something fishy about the case, but Gus wouldn't allow him to take the case due to the cold he was fighting. By the time he was well again the case was closed. Shawn was able to take a peek at the police report__**;**__ Aaron was questioned and nothing shady or suspicious was found during interrogation. Shawn had never shaken the feeling that something wasn't right and had been waiting for the opportunity to try and re-open the case. Now there was an opportunity staring him right in the face. _

_Shawn went out to his bike and sped to the Walker residence, where he was just in time to see Aaron leaving. He followed Aaron to a restaurant on the other side of town. He sat at a café on the opposite side of the street watching as Aaron signed some papers that the red headed women handed him. _

'_Alright,' Shawn thought. 'Aaron isn't cheating, but he's doing something wrong. Why else would he tell his wife he's at work and then get as far away as possible from his house?'_

_Shawn watched intently as Aaron shook the woman's hand and left. The man didn't go to his car; instead he walked down the road and into an alley. Shawn was right behind him. The psychic stood at the entrance of the alley and cautiously peered around the corner. He saw two men standing about half way down the dark street talking._

_Shawn heard the whole thing._

"_It was so easy, Nate," Aaron was saying to the other man. "Jake was so drunk he had no idea what he was signing." _

_The men laughed at this._

"_When are we getting our $200 grand?" Nate asked._

"_Two weeks, then we'll be long gone."_

_The men snickered and began to walk back towards the main road. He had to think fast as the echoes of the approaching footsteps were getting louder. Shawn pulled out his phone and placed it by his ear just as the men walked out._

"_What do you want, Dad?" Shawn said loudly into the phone. He started walking briskly down the sidewalk; he could feel the men's gaze boring into him until he turned the corner._

_Shawn was standing in line at his favorite smoothie shop, waiting to order his usual chilled drink. Once he had the cold drink, he casually sipped it as he made his way over to the office where he would be meeting Mrs. Walker. _

_Shawn never made it there. As he was walking to his bike he began to feel light headed. He thought it was just because he hadn't eaten a decent meal since lunch yesterday, so he shook off the feeling. His vision then blurred and he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders. At first he thought the arm belonged to a worried pedestrian who saw him stumbling. That thought changed when he was roughly shoved towards a blurry black shape, which he thought, was a van. He could do nothing to stop the man from pushing him inside. The world turned black as he hit the floor. _

"When I came around, I had a killer head ache and no idea where I was," Shawn concluded. He coughed slightly and I realized that he probably hadn't had much to drink since the smoothie.

"Jeez**,** Spencer," I exclaimed. "Why didn't you call the department about Walker?"

"I was going to call you, right after I was done meeting with my client." 

I sighed and put my head in my hands. Spencer was such an idiot. I was about to make a smart comment about his 'psychic powers' when I felt a soft prick on the back of my neck. As I rubbed the spot my vision started to gray around the edges. The last thing I saw before darkness came over me was two men.

They were dragging Spencer away.

A/N: Well folks that's chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed! I'm hoping to have chapter 3 up soon as long as school cooperates with that. Leave a review I'd love to hear what you have to say. Till next time guys.


End file.
